


Genesis

by aeroplaneseok



Series: Blue Velvet [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Come Inflation, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, monster dick and monster pussy, obscene amounts of cum, this one is for the monsterfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Humans can't truly comprehend what Yukhei is - he said it himself - and yet Renjun can't help but be curious to find out just now non-human Yukhei is.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Blue Velvet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937242
Comments: 30
Kudos: 321





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo... this was deadass one of my favourite fics i have ever written, i had so much fun creating yukhei's appearance and would definitely recommend writing non-human genitals to anyone who's considered it :]
> 
> big shoutout to ash as always for betaing and keeping me motivated! ily <3 go check out her fics please they're amazing, her user is Glitterjungwoo!! 
> 
> loosely based around the whole thing of actual biblical angels not being anything like how they're depicted in paintings, so if u want to interpret yukhei as an angel you can, but in my mind he's just a funky little monster boy from another dimension 🥰 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

Renjun isn’t quite sure how he got here. 

Yukhei is in his bed - which is a miracle of his flirting skills in and of itself - but the more Renjun undresses him, the more it becomes apparent that Yukhei is distinctly  _ not human _ . 

It started with the blue tint to the corners of his lips, then his sharp canines as he bit down gently on Renjun’s bottom lip. When his shirt comes off and Renjun’s joins it on his bedroom floor, it feels like someone walks over Renjun’s grave and he shudders, the swirling mass of Yukhei’s presence filling up every corner of the room. 

Yukhei pulls him into his lap, a gentle tug on his hips, and his palms tingle as he runs them down Yukhei’s bare chest, tanned and firm beneath his fingers. His eyes flicker up to meet Renjun’s, as if he’s letting Renjun back out if he wants to, he knows Yukhei wouldn’t take offence - but as much as it feels hard to breathe with the energy seeping through Yukhei’s pores swallowing him up, Renjun  _ wants _ him like he’s never wanted anyone before. 

His hands feel like they’re moving underwater as he lifts them to cup Yukhei’s cheeks, and their bare chests push flush together as he leans in what feels like miles between them and presses their lips together. 

It’s dizzying, Yukhei takes up the whole room and just being close to him feels like Renjun is dipping his toes into a black hole and losing his grip on reality. Their slick lips melt together until Renjun can’t remember which way is up anymore, Yukhei’s hands resting gentle but insistent on his waist, pulling him under. 

It’s a miracle that he’s even here in the first place, there’s no way that this greek god of a man should be in his bed, kissing Renjun silly. 

When he was introduced to Yukhei by a mutual friend at a party he couldn’t get him out of his head, entranced by the guy’s goofy smile, all teeth and gums, his giggle that sounded so out of place with his body-builder figure. He seemed shy and a little out of place, but that only drew Renjun in, intrigued by that flash of sharp canines and his abstract energy that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Renjun knew from the start there was something unusual about him, and when he pulls a groan out of Yukhei by grinding ever-so-gently down in his lap, his piercing eyes slipping closed, he feels like he’s messing with forces beyond his understanding. 

He also feels something big and hard between Yukhei’s legs, twitching against him, and Renjun would be a little scared if Yukhei wasn’t holding him so tenderly, kissing down the column of his neck and brushing his thumbs over his skin comfortingly. The curiosity is killing him, he has to say something. 

“You-” he gasps, sitting up, and Yukhei hums a question. “You’re- Are you-” 

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathes, “I can’t really explain what I am, I’ve tried to before but humans can’t really comprehend it.” 

“Oh,” Renjun says, and then, “Are you, like, an alien?” 

It feels strangely normal, like he’s dreaming and the most absurd thing wouldn’t phase him, and there’s this hypnotic energy swirling beneath Yukhei, an invisible cloud that feels like a mall before closing time or a stairwell at night and it covers Renjun in its haze. 

Yukhei feels like a living breathing liminal space, like he shouldn’t quite be here, but Yukhei squeezes his hip and smiles at him and Renjun falls into those deep brown eyes once again. 

“No,” Yukhei chuckles, “I’m not an alien, I was born here just like you.” 

“Then…” Renjun trails off as Yukhei runs his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“The answer isn’t as simple as you think, so it’s best you don’t think about it too hard. Don’t we have something else to focus on?” Yukhei’s hand snakes down to almost cup his ass, hesitating. 

Renjun sighs and wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck, “You’re right, we do.” He grinds down again and Yukhei gasps, his wide-eyed surprise melting into a devilish grin, and he pulls Renjun down for a brief yet heated kiss. 

“So, I’ve never really…” He gestures vaguely with his hands, “with a human before.” He scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously, and Renjun melts. 

“Want me to show you how?” 

Yukhei seems to think about it for a second, “Please,” he concludes. 

It perplexes Renjun how Yukhei has never had sex with a human before, he’s so attentive and eager to learn, and when Renjun lets him touch his nipples, he plays with the sensitive buds not to tease, but genuinely curious to find out how much pleasure they can cause. 

Yukhei seems oblivious to his hips squirming and jerking around, so Renjun takes his wrists and places his enormous hands on his ass, and Yukhei squeezes inquisitively. 

“You’re doing great,” he praises as Yukhei takes a nipple between his lips and sucks at it, Renjun stroking his shaggy brown hair off his forehead. 

“I know how to do this bit,” Yukhei admits, lapping at his chest, “it’s the next part I’ve never done.” He pauses to nuzzle his cheek into Renjun’s chest, “I don’t even know what you look like,” he mumbles. 

Renjun laughs fondly, “What do you mean?” 

“You know… What you look like, there.” 

Renjun suddenly understands, and he starts unzipping his jeans, then gestures for Yukhei to take them off for him. He’s left in his briefs, and he expects Yukhei to tease him even a little bit, but he goes straight for his dick, wrapping his hand around it and Renjun jolts with a gasp. 

“Shit did I do something wrong?” Yukhei jumps away, Renjun almost slipping off his lap, and he pulls Yukhei back in, letting him touch. 

“Not at all, ‘just wasn’t expecting that.” He smiles gently at Yukhei, who dives back in and grips Renjun through his underwear, not quite jerking him off, unsure of how to touch him. 

“You look different to what I was expecting,” he muses, tracing down Renjun’s length to cup his balls. 

“What were you expecting?” He tries to keep his voice as level as possible, but it’s hard to hold his noises in when Yukhei’s hands are everywhere. 

“It’s just so… soft.” He lifts Renjun’s thigh, spreading his legs so wide his hip almost cramps up, pulling his underwear to one side to take a good look at him. 

“Shut up,” Renjun mumbles, his cheeks burning up. Yukhei places his leg back down, and Renjun blurts out the one thing on his mind. 

“Take your pants off.” 

Yukhei’s energy field grows bigger and bigger, and the hair on the back of Renjun’s neck stands up as Yukhei shucks his pants down, revealing the shape of a bulge he was not expecting either, and Renjun’s mouth waters. At this point he doesn’t care what it looks like, he just wants Yukhei’s cock inside him in whatever way Yukhei will let him, and he takes it upon himself to pull down the hem of his black boxer shorts. 

What springs forth makes Renjun gasp into the thick air between them. It’s a stark contrast to any human dick Renjun has ever seen - it’s the same thickness all the way down with rippling spikes and ridges, and it widens at the base where it meets his pelvis. There are what almost look like gills near the base, except more solid-looking, and Renjun’s eyes almost roll back into his head when he realises they must be for locking inside his mate. 

His mouth hangs open as Yukhei takes his underwear off completely, unable to peel his eyes away from him even for a second. Renjun’s mouth is suddenly dry, and he tries to make a sound but it only comes out as a squeak. 

“You can touch me,” Yukhei says, hooking an arm behind his head and leaning back against the headboard. 

Renjun jumps to it, falling forward onto his stomach, and the musky scent that greets him as he gets closer to Yukhei’s cock is so strong it almost chokes him. It’s tinged with blue like the centre of his chest and the corners of his mouth, all harsh lines and edges that sort of scare Renjun at the thought of taking it. 

He wonders what that would feel like inside him, pulsing, locking him in and keeping him close. Yukhei seems to loom over him, and Renjun directs his attention downwards, where Yukhei has no balls; instead a deep blue pucker is nestled there, wet and shiny with fluid. Glancing down further, he can see the taught skin of his ass, so this is something different. He uses his thumb to pull the folds apart, his breath catching in his throat as a thick liquid slides out of the hole, strings of it catching round the rim and breaking when it twitches. 

Renjun glances up and meets Yukhei’s eyes, his gaze is heavy, dripping with something Renjun will never be able to describe, something primal and something he should probably be afraid of. 

“Can I?” he whispers, stroking the pad of his thumb over Yukhei’s hole, and he doesn’t know what he’s asking for - but Yukhei nods, so he plunges his pointer finger inside. 

It’s possibly the strangest sensation he’s ever felt. Muscles ripple from the rim inwards, creating the effect of sucking him in deeper, massaging the intrusion from base to tip. He might cum just from this, his cock bare and trapped between his body and the bed. 

“Shit,” he breathes, pulling out carefully. He stares down at his finger coated in a sheen of clear fluid, and he doesn’t even think before it’s in his mouth, the taste alien but not unpleasant. 

Pushing two digits in, he instinctively tries to crook them upwards, but the strong muscles of Yukhei’s core keep him pushing straight, pulling him in as deep as possible. Yukhei lets out a sound that freezes Renjun’s blood, an inhuman, guttural noise, but his hand moves almost of its own accord and he purrs and chirrups as Renjun fucks him carefully. 

_ This is fucking weird _ his mind screams at him, but his eyes flicker between Yukhei’s blissed out face and the enchanting sight of his alien-pussy swallowing up his fingers, and he doesn’t want it to end. His walls are so slick and so warm, and when he speeds his hand up Yukhei rewards him with a chorus of whines that echo as if he’s two people. 

His cock twitches before Renjun’s eyes, a few drops of fluid leaking from the tip and from the gills. Renjun scoops some of it up with two fingers and plunges them back inside, Yukhei’s back arching off the bed, and he feels light-headed, like he’s looking down on himself from the ceiling. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Yukhei laughs breathlessly, his voice so deep it makes Renjun ache with want. 

He blinks up at Yukhei, his hand stilling and his mouth hanging open dumbly, so Yukhei continues. 

“You want to know what it would feel like if you fucked me, right?” 

He’s frozen in place, his head feels so fuzzy and he’s so hard it  _ hurts _ and a breathy  _ “Yes,” _ falls from his lips before he even realises that’s what he wants. 

Yukhei spreads his legs wider, and his pussy twitches invitingly, creating the perfect space for Renjun to slot himself into, to fall against Yukhei’s chest and fuck him desperately. 

“Come here,” he purrs, his voice distorted like the monsters in the horror films Jaemin likes to watch - but it’s so raspy and still sounds just like the Yukhei he knows, and Renjun doesn’t have to be told twice. 

He scrambles up onto his knees, taking the base of his dick in his hand and shuffling forward, Yukhei’s feet hooking around the back of his legs and pulling him closer. His gaze is fixed on his pussy, mesmerized by the steady stream of slick leaking out of it that’s making a puddle on his sheets; the way it twitches and clenches as he gets closer. 

“Do we need protection? Like, how does this work?” Renjun gulps, plucking up the courage to look Yukhei in the eye. 

Yukhei shakes his head, his fluffy brown hair bouncing around, “In my race, there is no such thing as an accidental pregnancy, I can control when I’m fertile, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

Renjun is dumbstruck, he’s still stuck trying to process just how hot Yukhei is, and he’s so turned on that finding out Yukhei can become _ pregnant _ sends him over the edge. 

“I know you’re waiting for a sign, Renjun.” His hand snakes downwards, across his stomach, diverting around his cock and dipping across his pussy, gathering up slick on his fingers. Renjun can only watch as his hand extends and he strokes Renjun’s cock, the slick tingling on his skin, and the friction making him gasp embarrassingly loud. “So this is your green light, go on. I want you.” 

Taking a deep breath, Renjun gently pushes Yukhei’s hand away, and he places one hand on his muscular inner thigh, the other holding the base of his cock. Yukhei seems even bigger than before, the size difference almost laughable, but then Yukhei whines desperately and all doubt leaves his head. He presses forward gently, rubbing the head of his cock over Yukhei’s lips a few times before driving his hips forward. There’s a little bit of resistance, but when he slips inside, pleasure curls through his whole body and he pulls away, a slick pop echoing in his head. 

“Is there something wrong?” Yukhei asks, cradling the back of Renjun’s head in worry. 

“No, no,” he shakes his head quickly, “It just… feels so good it surprised me.” 

“Do you want to stop?” His voice suddenly sounds so small, and Renjun rushes to reassure him. 

“Not at all, Yukhei, I just-” he pauses, a little embarrassed, and laughs nervously, “I probably won’t last long.” 

Yukhei giggles brightly, taking Renjun’s face in the palm of his hand, “That’s what you were worried about? Come on, that’s like, the most flattering thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Renjun blushes, “Yeah?” 

Large hands snake around his waist, Yukhei’s nails scraping across his back. “Most humans run away screaming before I’ve even taken my pants off, but you like my pussy that much, huh?” 

His blush deepens, he feels hot all over and his dick twitches pathetically. Yukhei notices, flashing Renjun a grin before using his legs to pull his hips closer. 

This time, Renjun thinks he knows what to expect, but nothing has ever felt as good as slipping his cock inside Yukhei - his pussy  _ impossibly _ wet and his insides rotating back and forth around the head of his cock. He trembles, determined not to cum yet, and Yukhei whines pitifully as he pushes deeper inside, clutching at Renjun’s waist. 

“Renjun, Renjun,  _ fuck,” _ he chants, “Fill me up, oh  _ God, yes.”  _

Nothing has ever, and will ever feel as good as this, and for a brief second Renjun realises he probably won’t want to sleep with a human ever again, but then Yukhei groans and pulls him back to his senses. The grip Yukhei has on his cock is so good it’s scary - the walls of his pussy gyrate and twitch in a way that is a little nauseating, but the pleasure is so intense he can’t even make a sound. 

There are tears in his eyes when he finally bottoms out and Yukhei gasps and arches off the bed, and his squirming makes Renjun’s elbows buckle, his body falling against Yukhei’s broad chest. He rests there for a moment, both of their chests heaving, and Yukhei’s pussy doesn’t stop twitching, the walls rippling and pulling him ever deeper, rotating at the base of his cock and squeezing at the tip. 

Renjun can’t even speak, he only gurgles as he pulls his cock through the hot wetness and grinds back in again. 

Yukhei lets out an inhuman noise, a strange wail, and Renjun does it again, rocking his hips as best he can, his strokes already messy and out of rhythm. The creature beneath him doesn’t seem to care though, he whines and moans like a pornstar as Renjun fucks himself silly, every thrust tightening that white hot coil inside him. 

“Yukhei, Yukhei,” he pants, lifting his head off his broad chest, “Can I-  _ mmn!” _ He breaks off into a moan as Yukhei massages him from base to tip, his silky soft walls stroking him, milking him. “Can I cum i-inside?” 

_ “Yes,” _ he cries, his desperate voice snapping Renjun into action. 

It feels like he blacks out, a spirit taking over his body as he chases that white hot high, Yukhei’s insides taking him apart and squashing him back together again, remoulding him as he rakes his fingernails down his back, his head tipped back and his mouth hanging open. He can hear Yukhei’s moans inside his own head, a chorus of otherworldly shrieks, and the noise is deafening, Renjun squeezing his eyes shut as he can’t take it anymore and he curls in on himself, rutting manically into Yukhei. 

He’s so close,  _ so  _ close, teetering over the edge of his orgasm, and then Yukhei does something to his dick that turns his vision black, his whole body taught as he cums and cums and  _ cums.  _ He’s certain the neighbours could hear him, moaning like he’s being killed, but it sure feels like it, his limbs mashed to a pulp and his mind unable to catch up with his body. His brain feels like it's been put through the wash in the pocket of his jeans, and now it's all mushy and crumpled and Yukhei is still touching him and-  _ shit. _

He kisses his mattress goodbye as he pulls out of Yukhei with the most disgusting squelch, a mix of foreign slick and his own cum sliding out of his pussy and onto the fitted sheet beneath them. 

Static crackles inside his head like a record player left running too long, and any minute now he’ll overheat, burst into flames and burn the house down. 

“Easy, easy,” Yukhei soothes, catching Renjun’s face in the palms of his hands as he crashes back down to earth, grounding him. 

He can’t speak, can barely keep his heart pumping as Yukhei holds him tight against his chest, riding out the most intense orgasm of his life.

He could die right now and be perfectly content that he had lived a full life. 

“Is this okay?” Yukhei asks, muffled, and suddenly his hands are spreading Renjun’s cheeks and he feels a finger circle his rim. 

_ “Oh,” _ he gasps, trying to press back against the digit. 

“Renjun, can I?” Yukhei repeats, serious this time. 

“Do anything you want to me,” he drawles, a ditzy grin on his face as he watches Yukhei slot a hand between their bodies and scoop up the mixture of his slick and Renjun’s cum, then reach behind him again and press a finger inside. 

_ “Fuck, _ keep going.” Renjun can feel Yukhei’s hesitance, so he wriggles in his lap impatiently, moaning like a whore until Yukhei presses his finger deeper and deeper and deeper. 

“You open up so well,” Yukhei marvells, like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. 

Yukhei fingers him open like no human ever could, his movements experimental yet practiced at the same time, skirting around his prostate and then slowly scraping the pads of two fingers across it. By the time he has three fingers inside, Renjun is high off the pleasure, panting and crying out against Yukhei’s sturdy chest as those long fingers take him apart piece by piece. 

“P- please,” he begs when Yukhei pulls his fingers away, not sure what he’s begging for. 

Yukhei only chuckles when he whines pathetically, shifted in his lap like he weighs nothing until he’s lying on his front, the air punched out of him as Yukhei lets him fall on his face into the sheets. 

“You okay?” 

He can feel Yukhei moving around behind him, his head spinning as Yukhei gently knocks his legs apart and  _ holy shit this is happening.  _

Heart hammering in his chest, Renjun takes the bedsheets in his hands, and Yukhei runs his slicked up fingers from the dip of his knee all the way up his thigh until he’s squeezing the flesh of his ass in his hands, and Renjun needs his cock yesterday. 

“Yukhei, come on, please,” he pants, his dick already hard again and weeping against the mattress. 

“You ready?” 

He casts his mind back to the unforgettable image of Yukhei’s cock, like nothing he’s ever seen before. 

“No, but give it to me.” 

“Renjun, only-” 

“Please!” he cries, lifting his hips and letting them drop down again, the desperation taking over. 

He wishes he could see Yukhei, watch his cock twitch and drip, so he hikes his leg up higher, spreading himself wide so he can peer over his shoulder. Yukhei smiles gently down at him, kneading his ass and dipping a finger inside him again, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, coloured an even deeper blue now. 

His neck burns from the strain, but he ignores it when Yukhei plants his hands either side of his chest, caging him in, and Renjun feels the smallest he’s ever felt in his life. A gentle hand comes to rest on his hip, the warmth soaking into his skin and pressing him further into the mattress, and Yukhei captures his lips in a sweet kiss as his hips lower. 

Renjun gasps into his mouth as he feels Yukhei brush against his entrance, and it’s suffocating when he pushes inside, the stretch stinging but sending zips of pleasure up his spine, red hot and addicting. 

_ “Shit, _ are humans always this tight?” Yukhei groans, the ridges of his cock pushing past Renjun’s entrance one by one with little resistance, and the head is in so fucking deep that tears prick in his eyes. 

It’s so much, it  _ hurts,  _ but when the burning subsides, all he can think about is how full he is, stuffed to the brim with cock, and Yukhei is still giving him more. For a moment he’s scared his length is going to peek out of his mouth, speared on the biggest cock he’s ever seen, and  _ finally  _ Yukhei bottoms out, their breaths fast and shallow, panting and gasping for air. 

Yukhei is saying something to him, his voice deep and gruff in his ear, but the words wash over his head, Renjun’s legs twitching as Yukhei makes himself comfortable, settling between his spread thighs, and every tiny shift of his length inside him makes Renjun twitch and gasp. 

He open his mouth to speak, but only broken moans flow forth, his head spinning as Yukhei rolls his hips, fucking him deeper than anyone ever has before. 

Yukhei does things to his body that he can’t describe, and he gives up on trying to figure out how his cock feels like it’s vibrating against his prostate, his brain scrambled like jello in a blender. Moans slip into cries, which slip into sobs, until fat tears are rolling down his cheeks, hiccups pulled from his throat that stings from crying. The whole bed shakes as Yukhei fucks him mercilessly, his very being coming apart at the seams, this otherworldly creature ripping him threadbare with only his teeth until there’s nothing left of him. 

He doesn’t realise he’s on the edge of an orgasm until it crests over his head, a rush of pleasure and shock that leaves him shaking and crying, Yukhei’s voice whispering praise inside his head. It quite literally feels like he’s been to heaven and back again, only brought back into his mortal body so Yukhei can take him apart and consume every inch of him over and over again, leave him trembling and exhausted, laid out on the bed for the taking. 

Renjun would do it all over again in a heartbeat. 

As he comes down and regains his senses, Yukhei’s cock tugging at his rim makes him clench around him, squirming against the soiled sheets. 

“Shh, shh,” Yukhei soothes, stroking Renjun’s hair gently while his hips grind into him, held in place. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Renjun says horsely as it dawns on him that Yukhei is locked inside him, and he can feel it now, those gills extended out to the sides to keep his cock deep inside him, and Renjun whines desperately. 

“You’re so noisy,” Yukhei says fondly, his hand appearing out of nowhere and tangling his fingers together with Renjun’s, their hands linked as his hips stutter and lurch. 

“Can’t- help it,” Renjun gasps out, the ridges of Yukhei’s cock running over his abused prostate. 

“Almost there,” Yukhei breathes, his voice slipping into a whimper, and Renjun makes it easy for him, moves his hands down to spread himself apart, holding himself open for Yukhei to fuck him deeper still. 

“Shit,” he groans, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, and it’s going to be a lot, oh-  _ God.”  _

“Fill me,” Renjun moans, too far gone to care about anything else, “Fill me up, Yukhei, make me take it, come on!” 

The noises return, ghoulish wails and groans spilling from Yukhei’s lips, climbing higher and higher in volume and urgency until it’s near deafening, until the taught string snaps, and Yukhei  _ cums. _

Nothing could have prepared him, the corners of Renjun’s vision darken and he has to squeeze his eyes shut as the creature above him pumps endless ribbons of sticky fluid inside him, all while Renjun sobs and writhes beneath him. 

For a second, he sees himself through Yukhei’s eyes, spread wide open on the bed, drenched in sweat, his head thrown back, and his cock jumps pathetically, spurting out an orgasm of his own, adding to the mess. 

Yukhei shudders as he finishes, and Renjun can feel his cum seeping out of his stuffed hole, dripping around the base of Yukhei’s cock. 

“You liked that,” Yukhei says with an audible smirk, and Renjun reaches blindly for his hand, sighing contentedly when Yukhei takes it and holds it gently, thumbing over his knuckles. 

“Normally,” Renjun starts, “I would make you lick up the mess you made, but I think if we had another round I might die.” He laughs breathily, on a high he’s never reached before. 

“Either way, I’m about to add to the mess.” 

Before Renjun can ask him what he means, the gills retract, and Yukhei pulls out slowly, dragging Renjun’s soul with him, leaving his body limp and boneless. He whimpers as endless beads of cum drip out of him, and Yukhei watches, kneading his cheeks and telling him how pretty he is, how handsome he is. 

When most of it is gone, wiped away with a warm cloth, and Renjun feels about two pounds lighter, he tries to roll onto his side and stretch out his sole muscles. 

“What the fuck did you do to me?” he slurs when he finds he can’t move, his whole body suddenly feeling heavy. 

“It’ll wear off in an hour or so,” Yukhei soothes, rolling him onto his side with a sturdy hand on his hips, and when Renjun looks down his eyes threaten to roll back at the sight of his sheets and legs covered in a deep blue fluid. 

“What?” Yukhei laughs when he notices the shock on his face. 

“There was that much?” 

Yukhei snorts, “Yeah, I did warn you, and then you begged for it.” 

  
  
“Alright, alright,” he waves him off, finding enough strength to reach up and beckon Yukhei down, and he complies, scooping Renjun up in his arms and holding him against his chest. 

“Did I do okay?” Comes a small voice after a beat of silence, and Renjun melts. 

“You couldn’t have done better, you blew my fucking mind, Yukhei,” he replies truthfully. 

“Was it really that good?” he can hear the glimmer of joy in Yukhei’s voice, and happy little bubbles burst in Renjun’s chest. 

“It was incredible, you’re incredible.” He traces his fingertips in circles where his hand rests on Yukhei’s hip, and he gives one final comment before exhaustion pulls him under. 

“I’ll have to keep you around, you and I could have lots of fun together, monster boy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
